


Scars and scares

by Aliciahoran21



Category: Shadowhunters
Genre: Hurt Raphael, M/M, Worried Simon, little bit of malec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 23:23:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7484040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliciahoran21/pseuds/Aliciahoran21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raphael doesn't return and Simon worries, he has a right to as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scars and scares

It had been hours since Raphael had left to go for a walk. And quite frankly Simon was shitting himself. It was a mere three hours before sunrise and Raphael hadn't returned. Raphael wasn't someone who would risk their life like this. 

Simon had tried numerous amounts of times to contact Raphael but nothing was working. Simon got the clan together and told them all to go on a search. He was about to leave with the rest of them when someone pulled him back, 'you need to stay here. Incase he comes back' lily said. 'I can't just sit in there! While he could be anywhere!' Simon shouts, losing his patience. He couldn't handle this. He needed to be out there, doing something, looking for him. 'Simon. Stay here. We'll keep you updated.' Lily says more firmly. Simon sighs, giving up, heading back to the lobby of the hotel. He took a seat on the gold chairs, trying to call Raphael once more. 

Around fifty minutes later Simon finally gets a text from lily saying they'd found him and that they were on their way back. Simon sits fidgeting in every way, his skin crawling with anticipation. When he finally hears the Hotel doors open he jumps up and runs as quickly as he possibly could, almost crashing into the others. 

The sight before him makes his heart tear in two, his whole body goes numb and he instantly wishes it was him in that situation instead of his beloved. 

Raphael was being carried in Lily's arms, there was a massive gash down his cheek, his jacket was torn by claw marks, the claws also cutting harshly into Raphael's stomach and chest. He looks and quite literally smells like death. 

'Magnus, someone take him to Magnus' with me' Simon mutters. 'I'll come, Lily you stay here and lead the clan while we're gone' Stan says. Lily passes Raphael's body to Simon and he finally feels his tears fall down his cheeks, landing on Raphael's face. 'Please, we need to hurry' Simon whispers out. It was 5:30 am just a mere hour or so until sunrise and Magnus' apartment was a good thirty minutes or so. 

Simon rushes out of the Hotel, deciding running would be quicker, Stan close behind. Once they finally reach Magnus' apartment the sky is a pink colour, the sun in the edge of the earth, teasing light and sun rays. 

Stan presses the buzzer and instantly there's another buzz indicating the door being opened. Simon wastes no time in running up the stairs, kicking open the door. 

Instantly he's faced with Magnus who's already got everything out. Simon just assumes Lily had called Magnus to warn him and places Raphael on the sheet that covered his sofa. 'Any idea what happened?' Magnus asks and he rips off the rest of Raphael's shirt. 'No, we just found him like this' Stan says standing beside Simon. 'Okay, well it looks like a werewolf attack, call Luke get him over. In the mean time I'm going to create the solution to a standard werewolf attack.' Magnus says mixing several liquidised ingredients together creating a foggy concoction.

Stan calls Luke several times before he answers and explains the situation. Simon's eyes watches Magnus' every move, not daring to look at his love, unconscious a mere metre away from him. 'He-he is gonna be alright isn't he?' Simon asks, biting his fingers nervously. 'He should be, don't worry darling, although he won't admit it, he's one of my best friends' Magnus says stopping his actions to look into Simons eyes, sincerity flooding them, 'therefore I'm not letting him die on my watch' Magnus finishes before adding more liquids together. The colours change, from dark purple to red, and then to a bright fuchsia. 

The silence in the room is thick with worry, nobody dares to make a sound. 'Luke said he'll be five minutes' Stan says, breaking the silence, coming to stand back next to Simon. Simon glances over to Raphael's body, his limbs hanging over the couch in an uncomfortable way. Simon goes to move his limbs back onto the couch, being as delicate as possible with every move. 

Simon looked at Raphael's face that was as pale as ever. His gash had cut through several layers of his skin, Simon touched around it, the skin pulsing, the blood drying out. 'Red was always a good colour for you, just not in this case' Simon says to himself joking. He smiles at himself and his stupid joke.

'Okay, we're ready' Magnus says, turning to Simon and Raphael, the potion in his hand glimmers and glows and Simon isn't so sure about it for a moment, however he quickly reminds himself that it's Magnus bane, and there's nothing Simon couldn't trust him with. 

Magnus lifts Raphael's head slowly, his lips already parted, Magnus pours the drink down his throat, until nothing was left. Raphael's body started to glimmer and glow, much like the potion. His gashes healing almost instantly his face becoming clear, however, the three cuts on his chest and stomach leave scars, and Simon shouldn't but he loves them. He loves the man in front of him. 

Raphael's body starts to dim and within thirty seconds his eyes are fluttering open. 'S-Simon?' His voice croaks out and writhing a second Simon is in front of Raphael. 'Oh my...you're okay' Simon huffs out. He kisses Raphael sweetly, and he feels his whole world start moving once more. 

Raphael sits up slowly and Magnus brings him in some warm blood, 'the suns up, so I'm happy for you three to stay over until sunset, also so that Raphael can get some strength back before he leaves.' Magnus says smiling. There's a sharp knock on the door and Magnus is quick to answer it. A few seconds later Magnus is back in the living room with Alec and Luke by his side. 

'I brought bagels' Alec says cheerfully, 'and someone requested me' Luke says chuckling. Magnus kisses Alec deeply as Luke walks over to Raphael, Simon and Stan. 'What's wrong Stan? Why did you call?' Luke asks smiling. 

'Raph was attacked last night by a werewolf, any idea who?' Magnus asks, taking a bite into his bagel as Alec wraps his arm around his waist. 'Well it want one of mine, however there have been a few encounters with rogue werewolves recently however I assure you that we're sorting it. I assure you this won't happen again' Luke says. He's stays for about an hour or so before the three vampires get tired and decide to head to bed. 

Simon and Raphael take Magnus' bed while Stan takes the guest room. 'God, I'm so glad you're okay Raph' Simon mutters pulling Raphael into his side. 'I don't know what I'd do if I lost you' Simon says, 'hey now, don't think like that. You're stuck with me for eternity' Raphael giggles kissing him sweetly. Simon hums pulling away, 'did the Raphael Santiago just giggle?' Simon laughs. 'Oh shush you' Raphael says pushing him away lightly. 

'Come on, it's almost midday and I'm sleepy, let's sleep' Simon mutters pulling Raphael back into him kissing his head. Raphael hums in agreement, cuddling Simon tightly, as they both fall into a deep slumber.


End file.
